The Fellowship Reformed
by darkmistresssnape
Summary: Aragorn needs a break from being king. When he gets a troubling message from Eomer he decides to reform the Fellowship. Will they answer his summons? Can the Fellowship triumph over evil once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Troubling Tidings

The king sat silently in his throne, his proud grey eyes staring into the distance. The high windows of the great courtroom in which he sat admitted the ghostly, ethereal light of the dawn. The light bounced idly off the many statues of the fair kings of old. One day he too would have a marble likeness cast in this great hall.

He bowed his head in thought, his mind wandering in the vast fields of his past. King Aragorn, son of Arathorn had just received some troubling news. It had been late the previous evening when two messengers had given him the dark tidings. The messengers had been sent by King Eomer, Lord of the Mark in Rohan.

Eomer had sent news that Saruman was rising once again, gathering an army of fell beasts in the ruins of Isengard. This was not the worst of it, however. The messengers had also told that fair Eowyn, Princess of Rohan and her husband Faramir had been captured by Saruman's lieutenant. The identity of the lieutenant was yet unknown, though many had glimpsed him and described him as fell and terrible.

Aragorn frowned, unsure of the motive for this capture. He was weary in mind and spirit after spending the night awake, pondering over the matter. He was much grieved by the tidings, as he was very fond of the fair couple. Since the War of the Ring a strong allegiance had been forged between Rohan and Gonder; often did messengers and delegations visit back and forth.

Part of Aragorn's heart yearned to cast down his kingship for a while and become Strider. He could ride off into the wilderness without raising notice and rescue the captives. However, no longer was he Strider. He could not run off like times of old. He was the king of a mighty but still recovering kingdom. He was also a husband to Arwen Evenstar and a father to Eldarion, the heir to throne of Gondor. He could not desert them for some quest.

He thought back to the Fellowship of the Ring. How he missed his companions. He was happy with his role as king, husband and father but still he wished to see his companions once more. He knew that Frodo and Sam still dwelt in the Shire, while Merry had returned to Rohan and was now squire to Eomer. Pippin was a guard of the Citadel in Gondor, so Aragorn was able to see him often.

Legolas and Gimli had spent the years since the War of the Ring traveling throughout Middle Earth, but it had been long since they had sent word to Gondor. Gandalf, however, had not been seen nor heard of.

Aragorn was disturbed from his contemplations by the gentle slap of soft soled boots on the marble floor. He lifted his eyes and watched as Arwen Undomniel strode toward him. Her silken black hair fell about her shoulders, framing her beautiful face, which remained untouched by age despite the countless years of her life.

"Aragorn, what is troubling you?" She questioned him with gentle concern. "You did not come to bed last night and you have not spoken since the messengers of Rohan left. What terrible tidings did they deliver?"

She moved to his side, taking his hand. She was shocked by how cold it felt against her slender fingers. Aragorn gazed up into her eyes, finding understanding and love.

"Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir have been taken hostage by the Lieutenant of Saruman. King Eomer has called for my aid but I am unsure of what to do."

"These are grave tidings indeed," Arwen said as she tightened her grip on Aragorn's hand in an offer of comfort.

"Very grave, but I am not sure that sending even my finest company of knights will be of any assistance to them. It would take an army greater than any reckoning of the men of the West to lay siege on Orthanc. The walls of that mighty tower were beyond even the power of your father ere he passed over the sea."

"What does your heart tell you?" Arwen questioned him.

"My heart wishes that I could become Strider once more. Strider could enter unnoticed into Isengard and perhaps even Orthanc and rescue the captives. Aragorn, I'm afraid, cannot."

Arwen glanced for a moment toward the ever brightening light that streamed through the high windows before turning her gaze back to Aragorn.

"Perhaps it is time for Aragorn to put his crown aside for awhile and become Strider again. I believe that this is a task for the Fellowship of the Ring." Arwen's eyes blazed with the thought of adventure.

"The Fellowship is scattered and broken. Who of them would now answer my summons? They have moved on in their lives and have found new paths to tread, just as I have."

"Do not be so rash to judge their allegiance to you. I believe that they would come if they were only called." Arwen reassured him.

"What of Gandalf? He has long since vanished into distant memory. I believe he has passed from Middle Earth."

"Aragorn, these years of presiding in this hall have dimmed your eyes and narrowed your mind. A great king of legend you have become but you have hidden Strider for too long. Your friends remain loyal too you. They love you. I think it will do you good to go into the wilderness once more. Too dark have been your dreams of late." Arwen seized both of Aragorn's hands and pulled him to his feet.

"You would counsel me to go, to leave my kingdom?" he asked her, puzzled by her mood. "What of my people?"

"I am not queen? Can I not rule in your stead for but a short while? You have aged before your time. You need this adventure to calm your mind and stretched your restless limbs."

"Yes." Aragorn was convinced. His grey eyes blazed with the light of adventure as he stood tall in his throne hall. "You are wise and fair, my love, and you are also right. I myself will go to Eomer's aid and I will be accompanied once more by those of the Fellowship who wish to follow me."

A new light seemed to glow upon Aragorn's brow as though the weariness of many hard years had been lifted from his shoulders. He drew Arwen to him, kissing her tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2 Strider Once More

Chapter 2 – Strider Once More

After breaking his fast with a hearty meal, Aragorn summoned his speediest messengers and bade them bear messages to the Shire, to Rohan and to the Lonely Mountains, where Legolas and Gimli now dwelt. Once the messengers had hastened off upon their swift steeds, Aragorn summoned one Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel, to the throne room.

The hobbit strode up the vast hall, his bright mail glinting from beneath his fine black tunic. His helm was under his arm and his fair curly hair could be clearly seen. I t had been quite a while since Aragorn had summoned him.

"Pippin!" Aragorn greeted him and it seemed at once to the hobbit that the King was once again Strider. He had discarded his kingly garments and mail and was dressed once more as a ranger. He even wore his Elven cloak and the Leaf of Lothlorien that Galadriel had so long ago given to him.

"King Aragorn, why are you so attired?" the puzzled hobbit questioned him.

"Call me not 'King', for I am now for a brief while Strider. We have a task that requires a ranger, not a king."

"We?"

"Yes, my dear hobbit. I have summoned the Fellowship to Rohan. King Eomer calls for aid and we will answer him."

Pippin was overcome with joy and wonder. It had been long since he had seen his companions of old. This was good news indeed.

"Ask me not what aid Eomer requires, for now we must ride."

Pippin was confused by Aragorn's strange mood.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shire

Chapter 3 – The Shire

Frodo rested in the shade of vast willow tree by the creek as he watched Sam playing a merry game of tag with his children. Their feigned squeals of terror and their laughter drifted to him from across the lush field on a fair, sweet breeze.

Despite the loveliness of his surrounds, Frodo could not ignore the dull ache in his shoulder. It was 10 years to the day since Weathertop. The wound wrought by the Nazgul blade still troubled him every year on this day. For a brief moment his heart froze with fear, as he heard a fearsome high pitched shriek. He pressed his face to the fecund earth and then realized that it had been merely a playful scream from one of Sam's daughters as she ran about the field.

Would he ever be free of the evil grip of Sauron? The Dark Lord had fallen but still his power remained.

Frodo was still shaking like a leaf in a storm wind when he heard the rhythmic thud of galloping hooves. They were much too heavy for the hardy little ponies of the Shire; they were surely the hoof beats of a mighty horse of men.

Presently, he spotted and errand rider dressed a tunic bearing the white tree on the road behind him. The rider drew his sweat soaked horse to a halt once he was level with Frodo.

"Mr Baggins?" the young errand rider questioned him.

"Yes, I am Frodo Baggins," he replied, straining his neck to look up at the tall rider.

"I am Bergil, son of Beregond. I have been sent by King Aragorn of Gondor. He wishes to hold counsel with you in Rohan. I am to accompany you and Mr Samwise Gamgee to Edoras as soon as you can set out, if you are willing. He wanted me to impress upon you that all haste is necessary."

Frodo frowned, puzzled by the message. This did not seem like the type of message that Aragorn would send to him. _He must be in dire need_, Frodo thought to himself.

"I don't mean to pressure you, sir, but if you are willing to go then it must be today that we leave. Time presses and it is quite a journey to Rohan. The roads are as safe as times of old, but they are long. I have traveled leagues beyond reckoning to come to this far land."

"The idea of such a journey wearies me greatly, but I do not wish to disappoint Aragorn. However, Samwise may not wish to come. He has a family to care for now." Just as Frodo was telling Bergil this, Sam came wandering over to see who Frodo was talking to. Frodo quickly explained the situation.

"These are strange tidings and no mistake," he agreed. "My heart yearns to see Aragorn once more but my dear Rosie will no doubt disagree with my leaving. What is your wish, Mr Frodo?"

"I think I will go. It sounds as though Aragorn is in need and I will not soon forget all the times he saved our lives."

"Well, if you go, then so shall I."

"We must set out at once," Bergil urged them.

Sam made haste to farewell his family and gather what provisions he would need. He and Frodo would ride Shire ponies. Their speed was no match for a swift errand horse of Gondor, but Bergil's horse was tired already so they would be able to keep up. They had left the Shire before the sun had sunk behind the distant mountains.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hall of the Mountain King

Chapter 4 – In the Hall of the Mountain King

Legolas drummed his slender fingers against the smooth stone wall. The closeness of the underground passage pressed down on him, weighing on his already heavy heart. Feelings of claustrophobia threatened to overwhelm him.

The work of the dwarves in their mighty halls of stone under the Lonely Mountain was fair, though his appreciation for the artfully hewn rock had soon run out. He had dwelt in this vast dwarf kingdom for nigh on three years and he now yearned for fresh air and the lively murmur of the swaying trees in his distant home in the forest.

His fair face darkened with frustration as he waited for Gimli to return from a tour into a newly opened cavern. Legolas had gracefully refused to accompany the dwarf. He had long ago grown weary of listening to the dwarves make painstaking decision and debates over exactly which tiny piece of stone should be chipped away.

Legolas was just about to return to his quarters when he heard the heavy gait of a marching dwarf. Borin, son of Barin was marching toward him.

"Legolas," he said. "A message has been delivered for you." The dwarf handed him a sealed envelope. Legolas traced his fingers of the hardened wax seal. The seal of King Ellessar, the Elfstone! He quickly broke the seal and withdrew the parchment from the envelope;

_To Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli, son of Gloin,_

_It has been too long since our last correspondence, though do not begrudge me for I have well occupied with returning Gondor its former glory. Long has it been since the Fellowship split and followed their hearts on many different paths. However, I must now give you a message for I am in great need. I have received evil tidings of late and I wish for your audience at a counsel in Edoras as soon as haste shall bring you hither. I shall say no more here._

_King Aragorn II_

Legolas frowned as he returned the letter to the envelope. He had never known Aragorn to be so cryptic and hasty.

Legolas found Gimli and relayed the message to him. They both agreed to answer the summons and prepared for travel at once. They had a long road before them and it seemed as though Aragorn was in a great hurry.


End file.
